Life Saver
by Sugarholic
Summary: A visiting king is making fun of the royal court. Greta deems it her duty to put a stop to it. GwendalGunter all the way through!


Well this little plot bunny decided to gawn at my head until I got this out. Im souppoused to be working on CCI but the plot bunny wont piss off. And so your forced to read this little 1 a.m. drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou. If I did Gwendal would wear the little black thong and nothing else. Hehehe!

Please read on...

* * *

Exotic foods of every kind filled the table. People were talking loudly with friends and family alike. A celebration was taking place at Blood Pledge Castle for the arrival of August Von Kronpinz king of the country of Baden. 

The party most to encourage a strong relationship with other kingdoms. But this king was getting on Yuri's last nerves.

King August was continually boasting about how well formed his soldiers were. He then began yammering on about how many lives they had saved how many wars they fought. King August then had the nerve to make barbs about how Yuri's royal guards looked.

"What do you mean by weak looking?" asked Yuri very pissed off.

"I meant no offense" said August looking directly at Gunter, "It's just that some of your guards look rather "slender" if you will."

"There's nothing wrong with my royal court!" snapped Yuri ready to go into demon mode at any given moment.

Greta's eyes burned into the fat man sitting across from her. How dare this pig insult her family and friends! "Well, Ill have you know that Gunter saved Gwendal from cretin death just last week!" shouted Greta.

The whole table looked at the princess in suprise. Gunter and Gwendal shrugged not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh really little princess and just how did Lord Gunter achieve such a thing?" asked August sure that the princess was lying.

"I was walking back to bed after telling Yuri and Wolfram good night when I passed by Gwendal's room." "I was going to tell him good night but I looked and Gwendal was on the bed moaning in horrible pain."

"I couldn't see too clearly but I could tell by the shadow what was causing the pain." "There was a huge long poisonous monster in his pants!" "And it had possessed Gwendal."

"But then Gunter came to his rescue and put his mouth over it." "It tried to fight back by thrashing around in his mouth but Gunter wouldn't quit."

"Gunter kept on fighting it in his mouth and wouldn't relent." "And finally a miracle happened."

"All the poison in the monster came out and Gunter swallowed it all to save Gwendal's life." "And it must have been a lot because Gunter was swallowing for a long time." "If it hadn't of been for Gunter, Gwendal would still be in pain this day!" said Greta finishing in triumph muttering something about the king being a big bully.

But the reaction to her tale wasn't the one she was expecting.

Yuri was practically on the floor laughing. Wolfram looked over to his eldest brother and turned away laughing.

Giesela was rocking back and fourth mumbling about the bear bees. Anissina stared wide eyed and then burst into giggles.

Conard grinned evilly at his older brother but very close to laughing in his and Gunter's faces.

King August smiled widely and said "Lady Greta you are absolutely right." "I now know of Lord Gunter's many talents." "My deepest apologies." And then the king of Baden erupted into laughter.

Gwendal had his head down in shame while Gunter awaited the end of the world.

* * *

The rest of the night neither of the two spoke until the dishes had been cleared and everyone was allowed back to their rooms. 

The soldiers snickered and maids laughed and all at Gwendal and Gunter's expense.

When the two finally reached their room Gunter looked at Gwendal and hissed out "Don't worry Gunter, I made sure to lock the door this time Gunter!"

"I didn't know sneered Gwendal and haven't you forgotten I was humiliated too!"

"Just promise me you wont bring back random kids to the castle"begged Gunter.

"So said Gwendal wanna have really amazing make up sex?"

Gunter thought it over for a while. On one hand he was still very angry that Gwendal hadn't locked the door. On the other hand this was sex.

With Gwendal.

Decision made the door was securely locked and strange noises followed. Angry sex after all is the best sex!

The next morning Greta would ask the question of where Gwendal and Gunter were coming to. She had head Gunter was coming somewhere but to where was a mystery to her.

Poor naive Greta.

* * *

And hears another sad attempt at humor. Go me! Anyway I dident know people would actually like thease sad attempts! (You guys rock!) Please leave a review. It doesant have to be long just let me know what you think! See ya peeps! 


End file.
